ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 23: Alien Force Episode 5: The creator of the Predatormatrix Part 1
Episode 5: The Creator of the Predatormatrix Part 1 We see a ship flying through space. Inside it we see a crab looking guy. The Crab Alien: “I ,Doctor Psychobos, will'' d-d-destroy'' the Human known as Ben 23.” Dr. Psychobos sets the coordinates for Earth. Dr. Psychobos(yells): “To Earth!” Meanwhile on Earth, Ben 23 is training with Sevenseven. Ben 23: “I will defeat you Sevenseven in this training!” Ben 23 transforms into Acid Slime. Sevenseven shoots a missle. Acid Slime gets hit by it and absorbs it. Acid Slime: “Nah nah nah nah nah!” Sevenseven (in Alien Language): “Gshdbdjsdhk.” Acid Slime: “The Gyromatrix always works properly and if it doesn’t I can still beat villains with my powers!” Acid Slime turns into Furitiger. Furitiger: “YOU KNOW WHAT SEVENSEVEN! FURITIGER WILL BEAT YOU ANYDAY!” Furitiger punches Sevenseven cracking his armor. Sevenseven (in Alien Language again): “Gjfknjkdnlkds!” Furitiger reverts to Ben. Suddenly a siren goes off. The Siren says: “Cerebrocrustacean detected!” Azmuth and Tetrax walks in. Azmuth: “Great a Cerebrocrustacean!” Ben 23, Sevenseven, Azmuth, and Tetrax are driving the Proto- Ship. A robot commentator flies around. Robot Commentator: “Attention people of Bellville Ben 23 and the Plumbers have detected another alien threat! Who will our hero turn into?” Ben 23 turns into Electricrab. Robot Commentator: “Electricrab! If you guessed Electricrab go to Mr. Gyro Ben 23’s favorite place and win a free meal!” Dr. Psychobos: “Ben 23, I am Dr. Psychobos! I am here to d-d-destroy you!” Azmuth: “Oh no not this Psycho!” Electricrab: “''Y-y-you'' will have to defeat me first!” Dr. Psychobos: “I won’t but my m-m-mutants will!” Then a Galvanic Mechamorph. Electricrab: “N-n-no, It can’t be him!” ???: “Yes it’s me Tennyson!” Electricrab: “Malware!” Malware: “Yes, Cerebrocrustacen DNA Sample!” Electricrab: “My Gyromatrix absorbed you!” Malware: “That was a clone!” Malware punches Electricrab. Electricrab shocks him. Malware: “Mmmm.... Power!” Electricrab: “Lets fight fire with fire!” Electricrab hits the Gyromatrix and transforms into Absorb-Updater. Absorb-Updater: “Malware meet Absorb-Updater!” Dr. Psychobos: “I presume you have met Khyber and Hunter?” Absorb-Updater: “Yeah, I have.” Absorb-Updater transforms into Goo-Bug. Robot Commentator: “ Ben 23 has transform into Goo-Bug!” Hunter runs up and transforms into Buguana. Buguana licks his chops. Goo-Bug: “Oh no!” Buguana releases a sleeping gas timing Ben out and putting him to sleep. Azmuth: “No!” Khyber drags Ben to Dr. Psychobos’s ship. Azmuth grabs the Robot Commentator. Azmuth: “Commentbot # X- 100 I may have some use for you.” To be Continued! Characters Ben 23 Azmuth (First Reappearence) Tetrax (First Reappearence) Sevenseven (First Reappearence) Robot Commentator # X-100 (First Reappearence) Aliens Used By Ben Acid Slime (First Appearence) Goo Bug (First Appearence) Furitiger (First Appearence) Electricrab (First Appearence) Absorb-Updater By Hunter Buguana (First Appearence) Villains Dr. Psychobos (First Appearence) Khyber Hunter Malware (First Appearence in the Present) Major Events Malware is revealed alive Dr. Psychobos makes his first appearence Category:Ben 23: Alien Force Category:Ben10fan3 Category:Season Finales Category:Dimension 23 Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Ben10fan3's Ben 23 Stuff